


Seven minutes in heaven

by Corona_2407



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, Lime, Love, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona_2407/pseuds/Corona_2407
Summary: Draco findet Partyspiele doof. Und ausgerechnet dann muss er auch noch mit Granger im Wandschrank verschwinden! Oneshot in zwei Akten / Dramione im Dunkeln.





	1. Seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Wie immer nichts meins, alles JKR – auf dass wir ihr mit unseren FF’s für immer huldigen und dankbar sind. :)
> 
> Selbstverständlich freue ich mich über alle Leser, aber besonders über die, die sich im Anschluss kurz melden. Alles klar soweit? Gut, dann kann‘s losgehen. Viel Spaß!

Toll. Ganz toll! Ich weiß genau, warum ich bei sowas sonst eigentlich nicht mitmache. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, diese bescheuerten Hauspartys zu feiern und dazu noch alle Siebtklässler aus den anderen Häusern einzuladen, ganz im Sinne des neugewonnenen Friedens der Zauberwelt… bla bla…

Nein, ich Idiot habe mich in einem Anflug totaler geistiger Finsternis von Blaise dazu überreden lassen, bei diesem dumm-dämlichen Kinderspiel mitzumachen und jetzt hänge ich hier in einem Wandschrank fest. Mit Granger. Oh wartet, nein - nicht nur mit Granger, sondern mit einer dümmlich kichernden und noch-mehr-als-sonst-nervenden Granger, die offensichtlich ein Gläschen Elfenwein zu viel hatte. Sieben Minuten im Himmel heißt das Spiel, von dem ich heute zum ersten Mal gehört habe. Ich lache trocken auf. Eher sieben Minuten in der Hölle, will ich meinen.

Das ging mir auch ehrlich gesagt alles irgendwie viel zu schnell! Granger hatte noch vor wenigen Sekunden giggelnd an einer Flasche gedreht, das Ding hat daraufhin auf mich gezeigt und schon wurden wir von den Anderen unter lautem Grölen in den eigens herbeigezauberten Wandschrank hier geschoben. Es ist stockdunkel und darüber hinaus ist es auch wirklich eng hier drin. Ich berühre schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung Grangers Schulter und stöhne genervt auf. Es sind gerade einmal 15 Sekunden vergangen und ich hoffe, diese sieben Minuten gehen schnell vorbei.

„Was ist denn bitte so lustig, Granger?“, fauche ich sie an und starre in die Richtung, wo ich ihr Gesicht vermute. Genau wissen kann ich es nicht, denn ich kann wirklich rein gar nichts sehen

„Ach…“, lacht sie und ich bin sowas von genervt. „… weißt du Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier jemals wieder raus kommen!“

Was redet sie da? „Was redest du da?“, spreche ich meinen Gedanken aus und lehne mich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand in meinem Rücken. Selbst zum Sitzen ist es hier drin zu eng, verdammter Mist! Aber anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben, kichert sie nur weiter und ich frage mich, ob sie den Verstand verloren hat. Und warum bei Slytherins Krückstock betrinkt sich das Schlammblut eigentlich? Ich hätte vermutet, dass sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht ein einziges Mal betrunken gewesen war, aber anscheinend habe ich diese neunmalkluge Gryffindor unterschätzt. „Gott, lass die sechseinhalb Minuten bitte schnell vorüber gehen!“, schicke ich ein gemurmeltes Stoßgebet in die Dunkelheit und bin kaum noch überrascht, als Granger hier neben mir in ein lautes Lachen ausbricht und nach einer kurzen Weile japsend nach Luft schnappt. Ich finde diese einseitige Konversation gelinde gesagt zum Kotzen und was ich ebenfalls hasse, ist die Tatsache, dass sie mich angeblich auslacht. „Granger, was zum Teufel gibt es da zu lachen? Kannst du nicht einfach den Rand halten, bis wir hier wieder raus können? Deine Gegenwart zu ertragen ist schon schlimm genug!“ Ich bin echt sauer und werde Blaise nachher ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen.

„Tut… tut mir leid, Malfoy aber es ist so komisch!“ Sie versucht sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was aber nicht besonders gut klappt wie mir scheint, denn ich spüre, wie ihr Körper an meiner Seite vibriert, doch ich kann nicht weiter weg rücken, also versuche ich es zu ignorieren, was mir nicht wirklich gut gelingt, denn ich merke, dass sie sich nun zu mir gedreht hat und verdammt nochmal - ihre Brüste streifen meinen rechten Oberarm und in diesem Moment registriere ich wohl zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, dass Hermine Granger tatsächlich und wahrhaftig ein Mädchen mit Brüsten ist.

Ich halte für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an. Scheiße. Zum Glück ist sie samt ihren weiblichen Attributen schon wieder auf Abstand gegangen, soweit dies in diesem engen Raum überhaupt möglich ist, doch ihre Stimme ist nun näher als zuvor, da sie geradewegs in meine Richtung spricht.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das Spiel funktioniert, Malfoy, hab ich Recht?“

Ich stutze. „Natürlich weiß ich wie es funktioniert, Granger. Wir müssen hier noch etwa sechs Minuten zusammen in dieser Besenkammer rumhängen, bis wir endlich wieder raus können. Wie wäre es, wenn du so lange die Klappe hältst?“

„Ach Malfoy…“, seufzt Granger gespielt mitleidig und kichert daraufhin schon wieder los. Wenn ich ihren Hals sehen könnte, würde ich sie wohl erwürgen. „Du tust mir fast schon leid!“ Ok, jetzt reicht es mir. Wütend schnelle ich nach vorne und greife auf gut Glück in die Luft und tatsächlich bekomme ich sie an Ihren Schultern zu fassen.

„Granger, könntest du vielleicht mal aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen? Was zur Hölle willst du mir damit sagen?“ Ich verliere zunehmend die Beherrschung, allerdings war ich noch nie besonders begabt darin, die Contenance zu wahren, wenn es um Potter und seine Sidekicks geht. Bei Salazar, dieses Trio kotzt mich an.

„Das wird dir nicht gefallen, Malfoy!“, flötet Granger nun süßlich und ich ahne Schreckliches.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.“ Meine Stimme ist lediglich ein knurren und mein Griff um Ihre Schultern verstärkt sich. Ich bin so knapp davor sie einfach zu schütteln, doch noch kann ich den Drang gerade so unterdrücken. Granger atmet tief ein.

„Bei diesem Spiel geht es natürlich darum, sieben Minuten unanständige Dinge im Schrank zu machen, Malfoy!“ Bei Merlin, ihre Worte treffen mich wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und ich lasse sie so schnell los, als hätte ich mich an ihr verbrannt. Ich meine, ich bin kein Vollidiot, natürlich hatte ich mir so etwas in die Richtung gedacht, doch zu hören wie Granger es ausspricht ist eine ganz andere Hausnummer.

„Na und, Granger?“ Ich versuche meine Stimme so gelangweilt wie nur möglich klingen zu lassen. „Genaugenommen kann man auch einfach die Zeit absitzen, was wir hier die nächsten fünf Minuten tun werden!“ Granger giggelt schon wieder und ich verfluche die Tatsache, dass wir keine Zauberstäbe bei uns haben dürfen, die wurden nämlich vor dem Spiel alle eingezogen, damit niemand schummelt. Zu gern würde ich ihr jetzt die Pest an den Hals hexen.

„Jaaaaah schon…“, setzt sie an und ich kann geradezu fühlen, wie sie die Augen verdreht. „…aber DAS funktioniert nur bei der Muggel-Version.“

Ich ahne Schreckliches. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Meine Stimme klingt leicht panisch und mir bricht von jetzt auf gleich der kalte Schweiß aus.

„Najaaaa….“, Granger druckst herum und ich lege meinen Kopf an die Wand an der ich lehne und schließe die Augen, wobei es in der Dunkelheit keinen Unterschied macht ob sie offen oder geschlossen sind, doch wenn man sterben möchte, muss man das mit geschlossenen Augen tun, bilde ich mir ein.

„…bei der Muggel-Version ist es einfach. Man kann die Zeit einfach absitzen und nach sieben Minuten wieder den Raum verlassen, aber bei der Zauberversion sind die Regeln anders. Entweder, man hat sich zumindest mal geküsst, und ich meine damit einen richtigen Kuss, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, oder die Tür bleibt einfach zu und die Zeit verdoppelt sich. Wenn daraufhin in den nächsten 14 Minuten wieder nichts passiert, das gleiche Spiel - dann bleibt der Raum für weitere 28 Minuten geschlossen und so weiter.“ Sie rattert die Details herunter, als hätte sie es auswendig gelernt, doch alles andere hätte mich bei ihr auch gewundert, denn Granger ist ein Buch auf zwei Beinen. Ihr Gehirn muss riesig sein, denn dort speichert sie anscheinend alles, was sie jemals gelesen oder gehört hat. In diesem speziellen Fall wäre es mir aber lieber gewesen, keine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Fuck, wir kommen hier nie raus!“, fluche ich, doch das einzige, was Granger dem entgegen zu setzen hat ist ein erneutes Kichern. Bescheuerte, angeschwipste Granger.

„Sag ich doch!“, lautet kurze Zeit später ihre knappe Antwort und damit ist erst mal alles gesagt. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren, damit ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, um irgendwie einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere zu finden, doch mir wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass es offensichtlich keinen beschissenen Ausweg gibt. Mir wird klar was das bedeutet und wenn ich hier nur etwas mehr Platz hätte, dann würde ich einfach zusammen brechen, aber einfach umzufallen ist keine Option. Von Granger kommt hin und wieder ein belustigtes Schnauben und ich beneide sie im Moment um ihren Schwips, denn das würde die Sache wohl eindeutig erträglicher machen. Also gut, welche Optionen habe ich? Entweder wir sitzen hier so lange fest bis irgendeine höhere Macht uns aus dem Schrank lässt, was unter Umständen lange dauern kann, denn es ist Wochenende und bis wir am Montag beim Unterricht erscheinen müssen vergeht noch eine kleine Ewigkeit, die ich unter keinen Umständen hier mit Granger verbringen will. Die zweite Option ist, es einfach schnell und schmerzlos hinter mich zu bringen. Bei Salazar… Mir entweicht ein kaum hörbarer, jammernder Laut. Womit habe ich das verdient? Und warum lacht das Schlammblut eigentlich schon wieder?

„Granger – es NERVT!“, wettere ich zornig und wie aus dem Nichts steigt meine Wut ins unermessliche. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und versuche langsam auf zehn zu zählen, doch so weit komme ich gar nicht.

„Dir ist gerade klar geworden, dass du mich küssen musst und kein Weg daran vorbei führt, nicht wahr, Malfoy?“ Warum zur Hölle ist sie so unbeeindruckt? Es scheint sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren, dass dies gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass sie mich ebenfalls küssen muss. Ich atme tief ein und aus. Nun gut, dann werde ich es nun einfach hinter mich bringen. Immerhin ist es dunkel und vielleicht schaffe ich es, nicht daran zu denken, dass es Granger ist.

„Also, Granger…“ Meine Stimme klingt resigniert und ich versuche mir auszumalen, wo in etwa ihr Gesicht ist, als ich mich in ihre Richtung drehe. Wir stehen uns nun gegenüber und meine Hand greift langsam nach vorne. Ich streife ihr Haar und finde so ihren Kopf, den ich mit beiden Händen umfasse. Scheiße, ich werde jetzt Granger küssen! Mein Magen macht einen komischen Salto rückwärts und ich versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich das hier mitnimmt.

„Brings einfach hinter dich, Malfoy!“ Sie lacht schon wieder, dieses Miststück. Ohne den verdammten Alkohol wär sie nicht so abgeklärt, da bin ich mir sicher. Langsam nähere ich mich ihrem Gesicht mit meinem und je näher ich ihr komme umso mehr spielt mein Hirn verrückt. Ich versuche jeden Gedanken an das, was ich hier gerade imstande bin zu tun, aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ich spüre nun ihren Atem auf meinem Gesicht und es scheint mir, als sei sie doch nicht ganz so unbeeindruckt von der Situation, denn je näher ich ihr komme, umso mehr beschleunigt sich auch ihre Atmung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich unsere Lippen jetzt gleich berühren und fast schon freue ich mich, dass es dann bald vorbei ist, da ertönt plötzlich ein lauter Gong und wir zucken beide zusammen.

„Was zur Hölle…?“, entfährt es mir nicht ganz eloquent und wie vom Blitz getroffen fahre ich wieder hoch, doch ihren Kopf halte ich nach wie vor mit meinen Händen, immerhin will ich nicht schon wieder suchen müssen. Doch was macht Granger? Richtig, sie kichert mal wieder wie blöde vor sich hin und ich starre sie nur entgeistert an. Also theoretisch. Praktisch sehe ich nämlich nichts.

„Tja, Malfoy, das ist wohl Pech, denn die sieben Minuten sind abgelaufen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast soeben weitere 14 gewonnen!“ „Das ist doch nicht wahr!“, höre ich mich sagen, doch ich vermute nur, dass es meine Stimme ist, denn ich höre mich im Moment eher wie ein quengelndes Kleinkind an, dem man den Spielzeugbesen geklaut hat.

„Ich fürchte doch.“, sagt Granger belustigt und ich will ihren dämlichen Kopf zwischen meinen Händen zerquetschen. „Ich würde jetzt zu gerne dein geschocktes Gesicht sehen!“, sagt sie dann und die Wut auf sie peitscht durch meinen Körper wie Gift. Drohend knurre ich auf und bewege mich einen halben Schritt nach vorne und vermutlich war das ein Fehler, denn ihr Körper trifft nun auf einen Widerstand in Form der Wand und sie ist nun zwischen dieser und mir gefangen. Sie keucht überrascht auf und sie verspannt sich augenblicklich. Ich spüre die Wölbung ihrer Brüste an meinem Oberkörper und höre, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigt. Grangers Körper fühlt sich weich und warm unter meinem eigenen an und die Tatsache, dass mir das nicht wirklich missfällt, überrascht mich nun doch.

„Ist dir jetzt endlich das Lachen vergangen?“, raune ich und ehe ich überhaupt realisieren kann was hier gerade passiert, krachen meine Lippen auf ihre und Granger entfährt ein überraschter Laut, der mir durch Mark und Bein geht. Scheiße, ihre Lippen sind verdammt weich und ich merke nur am Rande, dass ich mich mit meinem gesamten Körper an sie dränge. Nicht nur ihre Lippen sind weich, sondern auch ihre Brüste, ihr restlicher Körper und ihre Wangen unter meinen Handballen. Unsere Lippen bewegen sich nicht, liegen einfach nur aufeinander, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie offensichtlich etwas sagen will, da sie den Mund leicht öffnet und versucht sich von mir weg zu drücken, presse ich meine Lippen nur fester auf ihre und dränge meine Zunge in ihren Mund. Granger entfährt ein weiteres, überraschtes Keuchen, das nahtlos in ein Stöhnen übergeht und ich fasse nicht, dass ich das denke, aber das turnt mich doch tatsächlich an.

Fuck.

Unsere Zungen necken sich gegenseitig und erstaunt stelle ich fest, dass Granger wie eine verdammte Blumenwiese riecht. Im Frühling. Nach dem Regen. Es ist geradezu betörend und das Gefühl hier mit ihr in einer Besenkammer zu knutschen berauscht mich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Womöglich weil es verboten ist. Das ist ja das Problem mit verbotenen Dingen, dass man genau daran die meiste Freude hat. Mein Hirn ist seltsam vernebelt und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, greife ich mit einer Hand in ihre Haare und mit der anderen fahre ich langsam an ihrer Seite hinab und packe sie an der Hüfte, nur um die restlichen Zentimeter zwischen uns zu schließen. Elektrisierende Blitze zucken durch meinen Körper, als ich ihre Hände an meinen Seiten spüre und verdammte Scheiße, Granger fährt mit ihnen einfach völlig schamlos unter mein Shirt. Ihre Finger sind plötzlich überall, kreisen meine Wirbelsäule entlang und fliegen federleicht über meine Seite bis hin zu meinen Bauchmuskeln, die sich unter ihren sanften Berührungen sofort verhärten. Komplett gefangen in meinen eigenen Emotionen knurre ich erregt auf und bin gleichzeitig zutiefst erschüttert, denn wer hätte schon gedacht, dass so eine kleine Knutscherei mit Granger mich so aus der Fassung bringen kann? Aber das tut es und dafür wird Blaise sterben, das schwöre ich.

Der Moment in dem ich registriere, dass es mir vollkommen egal ist, dass ich hier ausgerechnet mit ihr in diesem Schrank rum mache und mir eingestehe, dass es mir auch noch gefällt, ist auch der Moment, in dem ich meine Hände immer tiefer wandern lasse, bis sie ihren perfekten Hintern umfassen. Mit einem schnellen Ruck hebe ich sie an und setze sie auf meiner Hüfte ab um sie zwischen mir und der Wand einzuklemmen. Überrascht keucht sie auf und für einen kurzen Moment unterbrechen wir den Kuss. Granger klammert sich nun mit ihren Beinen und einer Hand an meinem Körper fest, die zweite Hand hat sie in meinen Haaren vergraben und zerstört damit meine Frisur, doch um ehrlich zu sein ist mir das im Moment vollkommen egal. Mir brennen so langsam die Sicherungen durch und meine Gedanken machen gerade mehr als nur unanständige Dinge mit ihr.

Fuck, ich bin steinhart und wie von selbst sucht sich meine rechte Hand den Weg unter ihr Top, wo sie nichts als warme, weiche Haut vorfindet. Die Luft um uns herum ist elektrisch geladen und mein Mund beginnt auf Wanderschaft zu gehen und ich nehme ihren Hals in Beschlag, ziehe kleine Kreise mit meiner Zunge über ihre Halsschlagader und entlocke ihr damit ein heiseres stöhnen. Oh ja, Granger, genau so! Ihr Griff in meinen Haaren verstärkt sich und sie zieht daran bis meine Kopfhaut protestiert. Der leichte schmerz schürt das Feuer in mir nur noch umso mehr und während ich mein Becken auffordernd gegen sie presse umfasse ich ihre Brust von der mich lediglich ein dünner Spitzenstoff trennt und ich stöhne gedanklich auf, denn ich hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Spitzen-Dessous an Granger. Okay, es ist amtlich. Meine Moral hat sich im Moment meinen Verstand geschnappt und ist damit laut kreischend davon gerannt.

„Verdammt, Granger…“, presse ich unter höchster Anstrengung hervor und ich ringe gerade wirklich um meine Beherrschung. Lange geht das hier nicht mehr gut. Eigentlich sollte ich es besser wissen, doch rationales Denken ist in dieser Situation einfach nicht möglich und darum greife ich ihr Top am Saum und ziehe es in einer fließenden Bewegung nach oben über ihren Kopf. Sie hilft mir dabei und ich will verdammt sein für meinen nächsten Gedanken, aber ich will sie. Bei Salazar, ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals etwas so gewollt habe wie Granger in diesem Moment.

„Draco…“ Ihr Kopf sinkt auf meine Schulter und schwer atmend keucht sie meinen Namen, und dies aus ihrem Mund schickt mich auf direktem Weg in die Hölle. Von wegen Himmel – dieses Spiel wird mein Untergang! Ich ziehe ungeduldig an dem dünnen Stoff der sich BH schimpft, lege ihre linke Brust frei und fahre auffordernd mit dem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze, die sich mir erwartungsvoll entgegenstreckt. Granger stöhnt erneut auf und beißt mich leicht in die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals und schickt damit einen Stromschlag durch meinen Körper, direkt in meine Lenden. Ich bin berauscht von meinen Empfindungen und in meinem Kopf ist kein Platz mehr für Zweifel oder Unsicherheiten. Hastig taste ich mit meiner freien Hand nach dem Knopf an ihrer Jeans und in dem Moment, in dem er aufspringt, reißt mich ein lauter Gong direkt aus meinem Rausch.

Was zur Hölle? Nein! Nein, nein, NEIN! Das darf jetzt absolut und einfach überhaupt gar nicht wahr sein! Ernsthaft? Ich erstarre in der Bewegung und auch Granger nimmt ihre Lippen von meinem Hals. Nur wenige Sekunden später springt klackend die Türe zu meiner Linken einen winzig schmalen Spalt auf und ein gleißender Lichtstrahl fällt auf Granger, in deren Gesicht ich nun entgeistert blicke. Sie keucht immer noch erregt, und ihre halb entblößte Brust hebt und senkt sich hektisch. Keiner von uns macht Anstalten, sich von dem anderen zu lösen und wir verharren bewegungslos in dieser Stellung.

„Fuck!“, fluche ich leise und starre sie einfach nur weiterhin an. Ich sollte sie absetzen und raus stürmen, doch ich kann nicht.

Doch, ich kann! Nur ich will nicht.

Diese Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und ich schließe gequält die Augen. Was habe ich in meinem Leben eigentlich verbrochen, dass ich gleich doppelt bestraft werde an diesem Abend? Ehe ich verstehe was sie da eigentlich vor hat, lehnt Granger sich auf die Seite und greift mit ihrer rechten Hand nach dem Türknauf, was kein großes Problem darstellt, da der Raum wirklich winzig ist und nur eine Sekunde später herrscht wieder vollkommene Dunkelheit, denn sie hat die Türe wieder geschlossen und ein lautes Knacken bestätigt mir, dass der Verriegelungsmechanismus ausgelöst wurde.

„Was?“, frage ich perplex. Ich komme wirklich nicht so ganz mit, doch das muss man mir schon nachsehen finde ich, denn mein Hirn wird gerade wirklich nicht besonders gut mit Blut versorgt. Granger lacht laut auf, so wie sie schon vorher gelacht hat und ich frage mich kurz, ob sie wohl noch in der Lage für klare Gedanken ist.

„Das Gute an der Zauber-Version von diesem Spiel ist, dass man die Türe einfach wieder schließen kann. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?“, kichert sie und jetzt verstehe ich wirklich gar nichts mehr, doch sie wäre nicht Granger, wenn sie nicht noch die passende Erklärung hinterher schieben würde. Ich fühle ihre Lippen nahe an meinem Ohr und ihre folgenden Worte sind lediglich ein Flüstern. „Du hast 28 Minuten, Draco. Mach was draus!“

Bei Merlin und Mutter Morgana, ich liebe dieses Spiel!


	2. 28 minutes in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzungskapitel zu Seven Minutes in Heaven. Draco und Hermine hängen immer noch im Wandschrank rum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Lasst mir gern am Schluss ein Feedback da.

 

 

 

„Du hast 28 Minuten, Draco. Mach was draus!“

  
Bei Merlin und Mutter Morgana, ich liebe dieses Spiel!  
  
Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was Granger hierzu geritten hat, doch sind wir mal ehrlich, ich kann schon lange nicht mehr klar denken und darum ist mir das im Moment auch relativ gleichgültig. Ich verbrenne gerade innerlich und das liegt nur an diesem Schlammblut, das einfach die Türe wieder geschlossen hat. Einen Teufel werde ich tun, und sie fragen, was sie sich dabei gedacht hat und was zum Geier sie sich dadurch erhofft.  
  
Dumm gelaufen, Granger, jetzt gibt es keine Gnade mehr!  
  
Angestachelt von Ihren Händen, die knetend meine Schultern entlangfahren, knurre ich erregt auf und nehme ihre Lippen erneut in Beschlag. Mit dem Kuss nimmt sie mich vollkommen für sich ein und kurz vergesse ich, dass die Zeit läuft, denn ich gebe mich einfach nur dem Gefühl hin, Granger zu schmecken und zu fühlen. Das ist verdammt noch mal ganz und gar nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.  
  
Nicht dass ich es mir JEMALS vorgestellt hätte, wie es wäre, Granger zu küssen… ach, ihr wisst schon.    
  
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen setze ich sie vorsichtig ab, so dass sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen steht. Meine linke Schulter quittiert das Ganze mit einem kurzen stechenden Schmerz, denn trotz dass ich sie an die Wand gepinnt hatte, habe ich sie doch die ganze Zeit gehalten. Scheiß drauf, diese Art von Schmerz nehme ich jederzeit in Kauf. Ich lasse meine Hände über ihren Körper wandern bis hin zu ihrem Rücken wo ich nach dem verfluchten Verschluss ihres BH’s suche, aber Fehlanzeige, da ist nichts. Granger unterbricht den Kuss und – wie sollte es auch anders sein – lacht.  
  
Wie ich sie hasse.  
  
„Vorne!“, bringt sie noch über die Lippen und dann \- ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das gerade wirklich passiert – öffnet sie selbst den Verschluss an der Vorderseite, woraufhin sie sich das störende Stück Stoff von den Schultern streift nehme ich an, soweit ich das hier im Dunkeln beurteilen kann. Gott, ich glaube nicht, dass mich heute noch irgendetwas schocken wird. Als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin, hätte ich jeden ausgelacht, der es gewagt hätte mir zu erzählen, dass sich heute Granger vor mir aus ihrem Spitzen-BH schälen würde, aber genau das ist gerade passiert und diese Erkenntnis lässt mich nur heiser aufstöhnen und meine Erregung drückt schmerzend gegen meine Jeans. Verdammt, das hier wird mein sicherer Tod, ich weiß es einfach. Auf Wiedersehen schönes Leben, ich kann direkt abdanken, denn Granger zieht sich gerade vor mir aus und ich kann es nicht mal sehen, verdammt noch eins!  
  
„Granger…“, setze ich an, während meine Hände ihre weichen Brüste umfassen, die sich dort zwischen meinen knetenden Fingern wunderbar und genau richtig anfühlen. Was wollte ich noch gleich sagen? Ach ja. „…was tun wir hier?“ Meine Stimme klingt seltsam rau.  
  
Ihre Hände ziehen an meinem Shirt und nur wiederwillig lasse ich von ihr ab um ihr dabei behilflich zu sein, es über meinen Kopf zu ziehen.  
  
„So leid es mir tut, Malfoy, aber ich werde jetzt nicht mit dem Aufklärungsunterricht anfangen.“ Dieses Mal lacht sie nicht, aber sie amüsiert sich offensichtlich über mich, oder über sich selbst, so genau kann ich das nicht zuordnen. Dieses besserwisserische Miststück!  
  
Fuck! Die Hände von besagtem Miststück öffnen gerade die Knöpfe meiner Jeans und streifen dabei wie zufällig meine hart pochende Erregung. Ich muss sterben. Sofort. Wo zum Teufel ist dieser Dunkle Lord wenn man ihn mal braucht? Doch natürlich werde ich nicht vom plötzlichen Tod erlöst, sondern sitze weiterhin hier in meiner persönlichen Hölle mit Granger fest.  
  
Meine Jeans liegt mittlerweile zusammengeknüllt um meine Knöchel und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, mache ich genau dort weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe, ehe die verdammte Tür aufgesprungen ist, nämlich bei Grangers Hose. Sie hat ihre Hände zwischenzeitlich in meinen Haaren vergraben und verwickelt mich in einen alles verzehrenden Kuss, während ich ihre Jeans langsam über ihren perfekten Hintern schiebe und sie mir dabei hilft, indem sie das störende Kleidungsstück inklusive der Schuhe von ihren Beinen strampelt und nur unter höchster Anstrengung schaffe ich es, mich von ihr zu lösen. Ich krame den letzten Rest meines Verstandes hervor - den, der noch nicht schreiend davon gerannt ist - und fasse einfach nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage.  
  
„Granger, wenn wir das jetzt tun… also… ich glaube es wäre besser wenn wir nicht… du bist betrunken…“ Soviel zu meiner Wortgewandtheit. Zusätzlich zu meinem Denkvermögen hat sich auch noch meine Sprachfähigkeit verabschiedet. Granger hingegen scheint keine Probleme damit zu haben, komplette Sätze zu bilden.  
  
„Draco Malfoy der Gentleman. Dass ich das noch erleben darf!“, schnaubt sie amüsiert und greift völlig unverfroren nach dem Bund meiner Boxershorts um mich so wieder an sich zu ziehen und erneut treffen sich unsere Lippen während unsere halbnackten Körper aufeinanderprallen.  
  
„Ich meine… das ernst!“, presse ich zwischen weiteren Küssen hervor und umfasse erneut ihren Hintern, der ebenso in Spitze verpackt ist. Fuck, warum hat sie sowas an? Und welche Farbe hat ihre Unterwäsche wohl? Warum bildet mein Hirn solche Gedanken? Ich werde verrückt. Eindeutig.  Doch sie stöhnt lediglich in meinen Mund und macht nicht die geringsten Anstalten, das hier zu unterbinden.  
  
„Granger!“, fahre ich sie nun leicht unwirsch an und dieses Mal antwortet sie endlich und ich weiß einfach, dass sie gerade mit den Augen rollt, kann es förmlich spüren.  
  
„Erstens Malfoy, bin ich nicht betrunken, lediglich vielleicht etwas angeschwipst. Zweitens ist es nett, dass du dir offensichtlich Gedanken um meine Ehre machst aber das ist komplett unnötig da mich das im Moment wirklich nicht interessiert und uns das hier sowieso keiner glauben würde, also gibt es auch keine Probleme und drittens, kannst du dir jetzt aussuchen, ob du die verbleibende Zeit in dieser Kammer lieber die schwarze Wand nur anstarren willst oder mich gegen eben diese Wand vögelst. Deine Entscheidung!“  
  
Soeben hat die Erde aufgehört sich zu drehen und mein Weltbild, welches sowieso schon die gesamte letzte halbe Stunde gehörig am Wanken war, zersplittert soeben in tausend kleine Teile. Das hat sie jetzt nicht gesagt, oder? ODER? Das kann unmöglich soeben aus Grangers sonst so vorlautem und besserwisserischem Mund gekommen sein! Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich einfach nur da stehe - wohlgemerkt immer noch mit meinen Hände auf ihrem wohlgeformten Hintern - und wohl aussehen muss wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, denn mein Mund öffnet und schließt sich kontinuierlich wieder, da mir hierzu einfach keine Worte einfallen wollen. Zum Glück kann sie mich nicht sehen.  
  
„Ach scheiß drauf…“, denke ich… sage ich… keine Ahnung! Das ist der Moment, in dem ich endgültig beschließe, für heute das Denken und auch das Reden sein zu lassen und ohne, dass ich es selbst noch beeinflussen könnte was ich hier jetzt tue, stürze ich mich auf sie und plötzlich ist Granger überall. In meinem Mund, unter meinen fordernden Händen, in meinem vernebelten Kopf...  
  
Ungeduldig zerre ich ihr den letzten Rest der Unterwäsche vom Körper und sie tut es mir gleich, damit wir im völligen Einklang das Kleiderchaos am Boden in die nächste Ecke kicken können und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken packe ich sie erneut, um sie wie schon zuvor anzuheben und als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan, schlingen sich ihre nackten Beine um mich und ich spüre ihre warme, feuchte Hitze nun an meiner steinharten und vorfreudig zuckenden Erregung. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Ich drücke sie voller Inbrunst an die kalte Wand und greife mit meiner linken Hand zwischen uns. Meine Finger tauchen zwischen ihre Schenkel und mit mäßigem Druck fange ich an sie zu massieren, was sie wiederum aufstöhnen lässt. Heftig keuchend lässt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter fallen und ich glaube beinahe, dass sich gleich sowieso alles erledigt hat, denn lange kann ich dem brennenden Ziehen in meinen Lenden nicht mehr standhalten, doch wie so oft, seit wir hier in dieser verfluchten Kammer feststecken, überrascht mich diese Gryffindor.  
  
Mit einer flinken Bewegung greift sie ihrerseits nach meiner Hand und dirigiert sie bestimmt aus ihrem Schoß. „Keine… Zeit!“, keucht sie nur und verdammt, da hat sie wohl recht, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie lange wir schon hier drin sind und wann die vermaledeite Tür wieder aufspringt. Ich packe sie fester, um sie weiterhin gegen die unnachgiebige Wand zu drücken und versuche mich schwer atmend in die richtige Position zu bringen. Grangers kleine, warme Hand schließt sich wie von selbst um meine pulsierende Länge und dirigiert mich in die richtige Richtung.  
  
Und dann steht die Zeit still.  
  
Mit einem langen, kräftigen Stoß versenke ich mich vollkommen in ihr und ich bin mir sicher, dass das hier die Hölle ist und nicht der Himmel, denn alles in mir brennt lichterloh. Ich muss all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, dass ich nicht sofort komme und bewege mich erst mal keinen Zentimeter mehr. Granger atmet schwer an meinen Hals und gräbt ihre Fingernägel fest in meinen Rücken, während wir einen Moment regungslos verharren und uns für ein paar Sekunden die Zeit geben, das hier irgendwie zu verarbeiten.  
  
Als ich mir sicher bin, dass ich mich so weit unter Kontrolle habe um die Sache nicht vollkommen zu versauen, ziehe ich mich langsam zurück, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder nach vorne zu drängen. Mit gleichmäßigen, festen Bewegungen stoße ich in sie und fühle nichts außer Grangers heiße Enge um mich herum, die mir komplett den Verstand raubt. Meine Sicherungen brennen durch und meine Bewegungen werden schneller, wilder, leidenschaftlicher und irgendwann weiß ich nicht mehr wo ich bin, geschweige denn meinen Namen.  
Ihr leises Stöhnen geht mir durch Mark und Bein und in einem gleichmäßigen Stakkato stoße ich wieder und wieder in die betörende Enge die pulsierend meine Männlichkeit malträtiert und mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringt. Die Gefühle die mich überschwemmen, während ich Granger gegen die harte Steinwand durch die Hölle vögle, vermag ich mit keinem Wort der Welt zu beschreiben. Sie sind übermächtig und es ist in genau dem Moment vollends um mich geschehen, als Granger wild aufschreit und mich mit Ihren Schenkeln,  die sie fest um meine Taille geschwungen hat beinahe zerquetscht. Um ihren eigenen Schrei zu dämpfen beißt sie in meine Schulter knapp oberhalb meines Schlüsselbeins und hinter meinen Augenlidern zucken helle Blitze. In meinen Lenden explodiert ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk als ich heftiger komme als ich es jemals getan habe und mich kehlig aufstöhnend in der einzigartigen Hexe in meinen Armen ergieße. Mir schwinden beinahe alle übrig gebliebenen Sinne und zitternd und keuchend erlebe ich den wohl heftigsten Orgasmus meines Lebens und meine Gedanken werden von dessen Nachwehen einfach aus meinem Gehirn geschwemmt.  
  
Das erste was ich bewusst wieder wahrnehme ist mein eigener Herzschlag und das Rauschen meines eigenen Blutes in meinen Ohren. Meine Knie fühlen sich an wie Pudding und vorsichtig setze ich Granger nun äußerst widerwillig wieder ab, ehe sie vielleicht wirklich noch nachgeben, doch auch sie scheint nicht besonders gut auf den ihren Beinen zu stehen, den sie knickt leicht weg, doch ich halte sie sicher in meinen Armen. Ich bin nicht bereit mich schon von ihr zu lösen. Die Wärme die ihr Körper ausstrahlt ist betörend und da ich immer noch nicht ganz Herr meiner Sinne bin, erlaube ich mir noch einmal, sie in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, denn im aktuellen Zustand kann ich noch auf geistig verwirrt plädieren ohne die Tatsache hinterfragen zu müssen, warum ich Granger unbedingt weiter küssen möchte. Fast schon liebevoll spielen unsere Zungen miteinander und ich bin ehrlich, ich könnte das hier die ganze Nacht tun, doch plötzlich ist es vorbei, denn sie unterbricht unseren Kuss und fährt mir sanft durch die Haare, während sie einen halben Schritt zurück tritt.  
  
„Ich denke wir sollten zusehen, dass wir uns wieder anziehen.“, sagt sie leise und ich nicke nur, bis mir einfällt, dass sie mich ja gar nicht sehen kann.  
  
„Ja, klar.“, krächze ich und verfluche mich dafür, dass ich nicht so selbstsicher klinge wie erhofft. Gott, was ist hier gerade passiert? Ich versuche das Chaos in meinem Hirn zu sortieren, aber das gelingt mir natürlich nicht, denn ebenso hastig wie Granger mache ich mich daran, meine Kleider auf dem Boden zusammen zu suchen, was sich als schwerer herausstellt als gedacht, denn es ist wirklich nicht einfach sich im Dunkeln wieder einzukleiden, wenn man nicht mal weiß wessen Socken man hier gerade in der Hand hat. Doch irgendwann haben wir es wohl offensichtlich geschafft. Ich zucke zusammen als ich ihre Hände auf meinem Körper spüre, die sich zielstrebig zu meinem Kopf nach oben tasten und schimpfe mich einen Idioten, weil ihre Berührung erneut angenehme, kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper schickt.  
  
„Was…?“, frage ich verwundert, doch sie lässt sich nicht beirren und fährt mit ihren Fingern in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen durch meine Haare um das Chaos zu beseitigen, während sie dabei ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich gibt.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du so zerzaust da hinaus möchtest.“, sagt sie und ich gebe ihr im Stillen recht, doch ich glaube nicht, dass meine Haare aktuell das größte Problem sind.  
  
„Granger, die werden uns zerfleischen!“, grinse ich nun und ganz langsam schaffe ich es, das Geschehene in eine entfernte Ecke meines Gehirns zu drängen. Damit kann ich mich später immer noch auseinander setzen, dann, wenn wir unsere Hauskameraden überlebt haben. Ich glaube Granger ist immer noch nicht wieder nüchtern, denn sie lacht schon wieder, allerdings hört es sich dieses Mal sehr angriffslustig an.  
  
„Ich glaube, das wird ziemlich lustig werden!“  
  
„Lustig?“, frage ich entgeistert. „Wer zur Hölle bist du und was hast du mit Hermine Granger gemacht?“  Das kann ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein!  
  
Doch ehe ich mir noch weitere Gedanken darüber machen kann ertönt der vermaledeite Gong und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich freuen oder traurig darüber sein soll, dass das Spiel hier nun so ein jähes Ende gefunden hat. Es gibt etwa tausend ungesagte Dinge in meinem Kopf, doch genau so bin ich mir sicher, dass ich diese heute nicht mehr hier mit ihr besprechen wollen würde. Das wenige einfallende Licht reicht aus um ihr Gesicht im Halbdunkel zu erkennen und sie blickt mich kurz mit großen, wissenden Augen an. Ich muss schlucken.  
  
„Granger, ich… also…“, setze ich an, ohne zu wissen worauf ich überhaupt hinaus will, doch sie legt kurz ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und drückt diesen kaum merklich.  
  
„Alles okay.“, sagt sie nur knapp und strafft darauf hin ihren zierlichen Körper, ehe sie zielstrebig die Türe aufstößt und in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrt. Langsam folge ich ihr und muss kurz blinzeln, denn trotz der schummrigen Partybeleuchtung in Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ist es doch trotzdem so viel heller als die letzte gute dreiviertel Stunde in der Besenkammer.  
  
Ich habe ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass auf einmal alle in lautes Grölen ausbrechen, als wir aus dem Raum kommen.  
  
Wie Aas werden wir von diesen Geiern plötzlich umzingelt und Theo übernimmt das Wort.  
  
„Na, Granger, hat Malfoy es tatsächlich über sich gebracht, dich zu küssen? Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Und Draco, hier!“ Er drückt mir auffordernd eine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhisky in die Hand und nickt mir aufmunternd zu. „Das kannst du jetzt bestimmt brauchen!“  
  
Wie recht er doch hat, aber ich denke nicht, dass er weiß warum genau ich jetzt dringend einen Schluck davon zu mir nehmen möchte. Grinsend setze ich die Flasche an meine Lippen.  
  
Doch nun meldet sich Potter zu Wort, und ich höre seine Worte, trotz dass er nicht besonders laut spricht. „Hermine, ich dachte, ihr kommt da bestimmt nie wieder raus! Meine Fresse, ich fasse es nicht, habt ihr euch wirklich geküsst? DAS hast du über dich gebracht?“ Potters Augen weiten sich fassungslos und Granger sieht kurz grinsend zu mir. Den Reaktionen nach zu urteilen, hat keiner der Anwesenden mitbekommen, dass die Tür zwischenzeitlich kurz geöffnet war und ich muss hart schlucken, denn diese durchtriebene Hexe, die sich vor wenigen Minuten noch stöhnen unter meinen Bewegungen gewunden hat, blickt für einen kurzen Moment diabolisch in meine Augen und ich habe keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll, doch sie wendet den Blick ab und was sie Potter nun antwortet, lässt die Anwesenden für einen kurzen Moment komplett verstummen.  
  
„Harry, wenn du wüsstest!“, ruft sie übertrieben aus und wirft die Arme theatralisch in die Luft. „Wir haben uns doch tatsächlich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und hemmungslosen Sex in der Kammer gehabt.“ Mir entgleisen sämtliche Gesichtszüge – nur gut, dass alle Augen nun auf Granger gerichtet sind die auf ihre eigenen Worte hin in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht und ausnahmslos alle, die das hier mitbekommen haben, steigen darauf ein. Theo, der immer noch neben mir steht schlägt mir wiehernd auf den Rücken so dass ich mich fast am Feuerwhisky verschlucke an dem ich gerade nochmal genippt habe.  
  
„Diese Granger ist echt eine Nummer für sich!“, lacht er und ich verziehe nur fassungslos das Gesicht.  
  
„Allerdings.“  
  
Gut, wir sind also nicht aufgeflogen und Granger sollte Recht behalten mit ihrer Prophezeiung, denn es glaubt tatsächlich niemand, dass dort drin mehr gelaufen ist, als nur der notwendige Kuss um die Türe wieder zu öffnen und ich setze mich grinsend auf eines der schwarzen Ledersofas die hier im Raum stehen und winke dankend ab, als sich alle für eine neue Runde des Spiels auf dem Boden versammeln. Womöglich ist es auch nicht verkehrt, dass 99 Prozent der Anwesenden schon mindestens leicht einen im Tee haben, denn Granger und ich sind scheinbar schon wieder vergessen.  
  
Auch meine Spielgefährtin hat sich schon davor mit der Ausrede davon geschlichen, dass sie erst mal aussetzen möchte, nicht dass sie nochmal mit Malfoy im Schrank landet – Merlin bewahre!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber lachen oder vielleicht doch eher beleidigt sein soll.  
  
Sie mischt sich unter ein paar andere Anwesende, die um den kleinen Tisch herum stehen, der als provisorische Theke herhalten muss und greift sich einen Becher mit einer roten Flüssigkeit und stürzt diese in einem großen Zug hinunter. Ich beobachte ihre Bewegungen genauestens und merke, dass ihre Hände leicht zittern. Sie ist vielleicht doch nicht ganz so abgebrüht wie sie hier schon die ganze Zeit vorgibt zu sein. Interessant.  
  
Ihre Wangen glühen immer noch und ich bin gerade zutiefst schockiert darüber, dass mir das überhaupt auffällt.  
  
Die Spieler auf dem Boden sind abgelenkt da aktuell wohl eine Runde Wahrheit angesagt ist, ehe das nächste Paar in die Kammer muss und ich hoffe wirklich, dass Granger ihre Unterwäsche vollzählig wieder eingesammelt hat. Da mich keiner weiter beachtet, stehe ich auf und pirsche mich an meine heutige Nemesis heran, die dazu übergegangen ist, stoisch dazustehen und in die Flammen im Kamin zu blicken. Durch die laute Musik und die schwatzenden Menschen hört sie nicht, wie ich von hinten an sie herantrete und zuckt zusammen, als ich meine Lippen an ihr Ohr führe.  
  
„Na, Granger, das war ja eine wirklich interessante Vorstellung!“, raune ich ihr zu und sie entspannt sich ein wenig, doch ich muss zugeben, dass mir ihre Präsenz fast schon wieder den Atem raubt und dann tut sie erneut etwas, dass ich nie im Leben für möglich gehalten habe, denn sie lehnt sich nun mit ihrem Rücken an meinen Oberkörper. Panisch blicke ich mich um, doch es beachtet uns immer noch niemand.  
  
„Das gleiche könnte ich zu dir sagen, Draco.“  
  
Sie nennt mich beim Vornamen und bei Salazars Arsch, ich weiß nicht warum, aber diesen aus ihrem Mund zu hören versetzt mich auf direktem Weg wieder zurück in die Kammer und ich fühle, wie meine Hormone anfangen zu kochen und mein Herz hämmert hart in meiner Brust gegen ihr Schulterblatt.    
  
„Verdammt…“, murmle ich und greife, einem inneren Reflex folgend an ihre Hüfte, um sie an mich zu ziehen. Sie keucht überrascht auf und ich senke meine Stimme.  
  
„Was passiert hier, Granger?“    
  
Doch anscheinend weiß sie dieses Mal auch keine Antwort darauf. Es war so viel leichter, im Schutz der Dunkelheit mit ihr konfrontiert zu sein, doch zurück in der Realität fühlt sich ihre Gegenwart seltsam surreal an. Doch eins ist sicher, mein Verlangen nach ihr habe ich mit hierher in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht und ich wünschte, ich könnte das auf den Feuerwhisky schieben, doch obwohl die paar Schlucke von dem scharfen Alkohol wohl gut für die Nerven waren, bin ich weit davon entfernt um auf Trunkenheit zu plädieren.  
  
„Tu uns beiden den Gefallen, und versuch einfach nicht, es herauszufinden.“  Wenn sie noch leiser gesprochen hätte, dann hätte ich sie womöglich nicht verstanden, doch ich habe ihre Worte wohl gehört. Oh so nicht, Granger. So nicht!  
  
„Was, wenn ich es aber herausfinden will?“  Gott, bin ich jetzt tatsächlich verrückt geworden? Was sage ich da gerade? Ich glaube ich sollte dringend meine Prioritäten neu ordnen doch heute ist sowieso schon alles den Bach runter und wenn ich eines weiß, dann dass mich das Erlebnis mit Granger in meinen Grundfesten erschüttert hat. Zutiefst erschüttert!  
  
Sie löst sich von mir und dreht sich um, blickt jedoch belustigt an mir vorbei und auch ich wende meinen Blick ab, denn just in dem Moment hat Potter die Flasche gedreht und diese kommt unter großem Getöse der Mitspieler zum Stillstand und zeigt auf Parkinson, die sofort leidend aufstöhnt.  
  
„Dann würde ich sagen, Malfoy…“, zieht Granger nun wieder meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und blickt mich mit funkelnden Augen an. „…dass du etwa 20 Sekunden hast, ehe Harry und Pansy in der Kammer verschwinden.“  
  
Wie bitte? Ich kann ihr nicht ganz folgen und muss wohl etwas verwirrt drein schauen, denn sie sieht mich nur belustigt an, doch dann schlägt mir die Erkenntnis über das, was sie damit meint mit einer Heftigkeit ins Gesicht, so dass ich einen Schritt zurück taumle und sie nun vollkommen perplex anstarre. Ich nehme mir vor, langsam auf zehn zu zählen, doch ich komme genau bis drei, dann schnappe ich sie an der Hand und ziehe sie hinter mir her durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Seltsam, wie sich meine Prioritäten verschoben haben. Anscheinend habe ich sie soeben neu geordnet, denn mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass uns nun sämtliche Augenpaare anstarren und selbst als ich Potter fast schon brutal aus dem Weg stoße und sein empörtes „Hey!“ an meine Ohren dringt, ist es eigentlich doch einzig und allein Grangers glockenhelles Lachen, das ich wahrnehme. Fast schon schmerzhaft prallen wir an die Wand in der kleinen Kammer und Granger sieht mich amüsiert an,  während sie nach den Türknauf greift.  
  
„Himmel oder Hölle, Draco?“, will sie lächelnd wissen.  
  
„Bei Merlin, beides!“

  
***ENDE***


End file.
